


You and Me; and The Days Inbetween

by altair_s



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Suggestive Themes, Young K as Ryan, kinda alternate universe???, pokoknya when everything's working out in the end this is what their stories look like, scio series
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altair_s/pseuds/altair_s
Summary: Semesta dimana ada Ryan dan Arsa- berdua.Kinda alternate universe (?), Scio's drabbles.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s), Ryan/Arsa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

"Sa,"

"Ya?"

"Bosen."

Gumam respon mengalun rendah kala perempuannya masih saja sibuk dengan laptop-nya.

"Ngapain yuk, gitu?"

"Mau nonton?"

"Ih, jangan nonton, bosen. Kemaren kan kita baru marathon _Naked Director_."

Yang perempuan menghela nafas kecil, tatapannya masih tidak mau dialihkan ke wajah kekasihnya. Selanjutnya ia tidak merespon lagi, biasanya lelakinya akan diam dan menyibukkan dirinya sendiri setelah dibiarkan sebentar setelah mengeluh bosan.

"Sa,"

"Hm?"

"Mulut aku anyep nih, ciuman yuk?"

Lalu ada bantal yang melayang dan menghantam kepala lelaki itu kencang.

"ADUH!"

"DASAR JOROK!"

"Loh kok jorok?!"

"Abis mintanya gituan jorok banget kan! Bilang aja minta cium, nggak usah pake alasan-alasan nggak masuk akal."

"Iya, aku minta cium, boleh?"

"Kamu tuh bosen tapi kenapa aneh-aneh aja sih? Nggak ah!"

"Ck, namanya juga usaha."

Perempuan itu meraih ke nakas dekat dimana ia duduk lalu mengambil sesuatu dari mangkuk kristal yang terletak diatasnya, dia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke lelaki yang sedang rebah di dekat kakinya.

"Nih, biar mulut kamu nggak anyep."

Yang laki-laki mengangkat kepalanya dan merengut, kemudian menyambut uluran kekasihnya.

"Loh, tapi ini tinggal satu, bukannya kamu suka banget permen karet yang ini?"

"Udah, makan aja, sana. Aku lagi nggak pengen."

Sambil masih merengut sang lelaki membuka bungkus alumunium di tangannya dan memakan strip permen karet itu.

Hm, stroberi mint, terlalu manis. Dia lupa akan selera perempuannya yang termasuk _sweet tooth_ , memang punya selera lebih terhadap makanan manis.

Ia kunyah terus sambil memperhatikan perempuannya lamat-lamat.

Matanya yang fokus ke layar, jemarinya yang bergerak terus di keyboard. Dan bibirnya.

Bibirnya yang kini terkatup tipis karena konsentrasi yang amat sangat. Yang kadang ia gigit sendiri saat mencari kata yang tepat untuk ia ketik.

"Sa,"

"Apa?"

Masih fokus pada layar.

"Yakin nggak mau permennya?"

"Nggak."

"Beneran?"

"Kan cuma satu, Yan, udah kamu makan juga. Nanti aku beli lagi sendiri."

 _Ah, this girl._ Lelaki itu membatin.

Akhirnya sang lelaki beringsut mendekat pada kekasihnya. Ia tutup laptop di pangkuannya dan menaruhnya di nakas. Kemudian disambut dengan protes kecil dari yang perempuan, kini akhirnya mau membagi pandangannya dengan yang satunya.

"Ngetik terus daritadi, aku dianggurin."

"Yan, _please, do something else_ , kalo kamu bosen."

"Ayo, makan permen bareng."

Yang perempuan merengut tidak mengerti.

"Apa sih? Kan abis, Ryan, aku udah nggak punya lagi."

"Harus makan bareng pokoknya."

"Dibilangin permennya abis."

"Sini, aku bagi."

Dengan begitu, yang lelaki menarik kekasihnya ke dalam rengkuhan lalu menggapai bibir satunya dengan bibirnya. Ia biarkan rasa manis stroberi yang daritadi mengendap di lidahnya dirasakan juga oleh perempuannya.

Yang perempuan mengerang pelan saat permen karet di mulut kekasihnya kini berpindah ke lidahnya, yang lalu ia kunyah sebentar masih dengan bibir yang terkunci dengan milik kekasihnya. Tangannya merenggut kaus kekasihnya, sedangkan telapak lebar lelakinya beristirahat di leher samping yang perempuan, sesekali menggaruk gemas disana sampai dibalas desah manis tertahan.

Beberapa lama mereka bergumul seperti itu, yang ada cuma decak basah dari mulut dan juga desau nafas yang terselip erang sedikit-sedikit.

Jorok, tapi perempuan itu tidak kuasa meremang saat memikirkan mereka yang terus menerus bertukar cium dan saliva dengan rasa stroberi mint yang sangat dia suka. Sampai rasa manis itu memudar dari permen elastis yang bolak balik tertarik dan tertukar di mulut keduanya.

Kemudian laki-laki itu memutuskan ciumannya, menjauhkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya sambil mengunyah permen yang kini kembali ke mulutnya.

Ia lihat perempuannya merona, nafasnya agak terengah. Bibir ranumnya terbuka dengan jejak saliva manis yang membuat bibirnya berkilau.

"Manis banget, ini. Kamu jangan kebanyakan ngunyah yang kayak gini ya, nanti gigi kamu bolong." katanya, sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Yan, sengaja ya?" yang perempuan pening seketika, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang entah mengapa.

Lelakinya terkekeh pelan dengan decak yang masih terdengar dari kunyahan permen karet di mulutnya. Manisnya berkurang, kini permen elastis itu terkesan hambar.

"Loh, _i just getting what i want_ , loh, Sa. Biar nggak bosen, mulut juga nggak anyep, mending ciuman."

"Ih, dasar jorok."

Yang lelaki terkekeh lagi. Ia bawa jemarinya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri, menarik permen karet itu hingga panjang dan mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya.

Kekasihnya cuma bisa mengernyit jijik.

"Udah nggak ada rasanya nih, udah nggak manis lagi," keluh lelaki itu sambil membungkus bekas permen itu dengan alumunium pembungkusnya dan melemparnya ke tong sampah di bawah nakas. "Mending mulut kamu, Sa, lebih manis."

Kekasihnya mendecak muak.

"Mulut kamu tuh, giung gombal mulu."

Yang lelaki menyengir, alisnya naik dan matanya berkilat jahil.

"Yaudah, sini, mau lagi nggak? Kamu suka kan, yang manis-manis?"

"RYAN. STOP JOROK."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

"Eh?" ada suara kecil setengah heran keluar dari bibir sang perempuan.

Yang laki-laki merespon sekenanya, dibarengi oleh erang tertahan yang menyelinap dari bibirnya.

"Yan, tau nggak sih," perempuan itu berujar, menanam kecup sekilas pada permukaan leher tegang di depan wajahnya. "Kamu punya tahi lalat baru, kayaknya."

"Oiya?" tanya lelakinya penasaran, desis terdengar samar saat telapak tangan perempuannya yang dingin bergerak dari dada bidangnya yang sudah telanjang. Lalu dirasakannya jari yang mengetuk halus permukaan lehernya tepat di sisi kiri jakunnya yang dari tadi bergerak sesekali saat merasakan tiap-tiap kecup yang dihadiahi kekasihnya.

"Iya nih, nggak terlalu keliatan kayak yang dua ini," jari itu pindah ke dua titik berbeda, di leher sisi satunya dan juga turun ke bawah diantara dua tulang selangkanya, kembali mengetuk pelan tiap-tiap titik hitam di permukaannya. "Tapi beneran baru liat."

"Aku aja baru tau, kalau kamu nggak liat kayaknya aku nggak bakal ngeh, Sa." jawab lelakinya, menarik kepala kekasihnya untuk lebih dalam tenggelam di perpotongan leher dan bahunya kini.

Yang perempuan tertawa kecil, senyumnya tertempel pada kulit leher kekasihnya. Lagi, ia kecup titik samar itu dan direspon kembali dengan hela nafas tidak sabaran lelaki di bawahnya.

"Gemes ya?" tanya lelaki itu ikut tertawa kecil akhirnya, merasakan dengung gumam kekasihnya di lehernya.

Yang ditanya mengangkat kepalanya sehingga tatap mereka bertabrakan.

"Nggak."

"Itu, diciumin mulu."

"Iseng aja."

Yang laki-laki kini gantian mengulum senyum.

"Kamu mau cium-cium juga ya, kalau aku punya tahi lalat di leher?"

"Kok tau?"

"Ih. Ketebak kan, jorok pikiran kamu."

"Loh, kan gemes, jadi pengen cium. Kayak kamu tadi itu."

"Ih, berisik."

Lalu laki-laki itu menyengir. Dengan cepat dia rengkuh tubuh feminin kekasihnya lalu memutarnya, tubuh besarnya menaungi perempuan yang kini berada di bawah dengan punggung kecil yang menyentuh permukaan kasur.

"Kamu nggak perlu punya tahi lalat di leher juga aku tetep suka cium-ciumnya."

Yang perempuan memutar bola matanya, sudah tidak heran lagi dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya yang tidak senonoh dikala sedang setengah birahi seperti ini.

"Tapi," lelaki itu menggantung kalimatnya, ia menyempatkan diri membawa jemarinya untuk menyelipkan anak rambut kekasihnya di belakang leher. "Aku tetep bisa cium-cium tahi lalat kamu yang di tempat lain, ya kan?"

Entah mengapa perempuan yang di bawahnya dengan tidak sadar menahan nafas kala jemari kasar lelaki itu bergerak ke bibirnya yang memiliki titik hitam samar.

"Kayak disini," lalu jemari itu bergerak lagi, kali ini ke lengan kiri yang diangkat lalu diberi kecup di bagian dalam dekat siku tepat di titik hitam lain. "Disini."

Lalu hela nafas yang bergetar terselip keluar dari bibir tipis perempuannya kala sang lelaki membawa telapak tangannya turun menyusuri tubuh kekasihnya, terus dan perlahan ke bawah.

Dan dengan nakal telapak hangat itu menyelinap lewat karet pinggang celana perempuannya, lalu menyentuh titik intim tepat di atas paha kanan. Ia elus pelan daerah itu dengan bisik di telinga kekasihnya.

"Yang disini juga." lelaki itu kemudian mengecup sekilas telinga perempuannya sebelum menarik kepalanya dan menatap wajah feminin dibawahnya yang kini memerah, otomatis tersenyum lebar melihat reaksi yang menggemaskan itu.

"Boleh nggak?" tanya lelaki itu, masih dengan lebar cengiran genit di wajahnya dan alisnya yang naik.

Yang ditanya diam, merasa gerah tiba-tiba. Kesal juga karena ia jadi balik dikerjai oleh kekasihnya yang iseng. Namun akhirnya ia buka suara walaupun terdengar seperti setengah berbisik.

"Masih nanya juga?"

Yang di atas makin nyengir, dalam kepala diam-diam mempertimbangkan untuk menghadiahi warna merona keunguan di tiap titik yang ia kecup nanti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

“Sa,”

“Hm?”

“Kamu tau nggak sih,” lelaki itu menggantung kalimatnya dengan ujung jemari yang mengelus pelan bibir bawah kekasihnya “katanya, kalau punya tai lalat di bibir kayak gini, berarti kamu cerewet.”

Yang perempuan mengangkat alis, senyum simpul terbentuk tipis di permukaan yang sedang disentuh kekasihnya.

“Banyak yang bilang gitu.”

“Bener nggak, tapi?”

“Loh, ya, menurut kamu, aku cerewet nggak?” Perempuannya bertanya balik kali ini.

Laki-laki itu menggumam sambil berfikir, jemarinya berhenti mengelus pelan bibir bawah kekasihnya kini. Dia bergerak sedikit untuk memperbaiki posisi kepalanya di atas bantal.

“Hmm, cerewet sih, nggak. Soalnya nggak semua orang kamu cerewetin kan?”

“Iya sih.”

“Tapi kamu cerewet ke aku, sih.”

“Well, i can't argue with that.” Yang perempuan setuju.

Yang laki-laki tersenyum lebar. Dalam hati merasa senang karena mendengar sendiri kalau perempuannya sedikit lebih memedulikan dirinya dari pada orang lain di sekitarnya. Dalam kata lain, dia mendapat afeksi porsi ekstra dari kekasihnya.

Perempuan itu memperhatikan wajah lelakinya lekat-lekat. Perlahan ia meraih wajah didepannya, menangkup rahang tegas itu dengan kedua telapaknya dan mengelus pipinya sedikit dengan ibu jari.

“Yan, coba senyum lagi deh.” Yang perempuan berbicara.

Kekasihnya mengangkat alis, dan perlahan senyum mengembang di bibirnya dengan celah lesung pipit terbentuk kecil di pipi.

“Kamu tau nggak, kenapa kamu bisa punya lesung pipit?” Perempuan itu bertanya sambil memperhatikan celah kecil itu, lalu berpindah ke kedua mata lelakinya yang menatap penasaran.

“Uhm, my mom gave it to me?” Kekasihnya menjawab, alisnya terangkat sebelah.

Yang perempuan tertawa kecil dan menepuk-nepuk rahang laki-laki di hadapannya.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Kelakarnya.

Laki-laki itu tertawa kecil, senyumnya tidak bisa ditahan.

“Ya, nggak tau. Kalau bukan biologis terus apa dong?”

Perempuannya balas tersenyum, telapak tangannya kembali mengelus pelan rahang hingga pipi lelakinya dengan tatapan yang melembut.

“Kata mama, kalau punya lesung pipit gini, dulunya pipi kamu pernah dipegang sama malaikat.”

Yang laki-laki nyengir lebar.

“Oh gitu? Malaikat apaan kok centil pegang-pegang pipi bocah?”

“Katanya kamu lucu, jadi pipinya dijawil jawil gitu.” Yang perempuan berkata pelan, jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk dagu kasar kekasihnya lama-lama mendekat ke pipi kiri.

“See? Even angel can't resist my cuteness, Sa.”

Tepuk agak kencang mendarat di sana, dan direspon oleh ringis kecil sang pemilik pipi.

“Udah lebih dari 25 tahun, malaikat mana mau ngejawil pipi minyakan kayak gini, Yan. Mana belum cukur.” Omel perempuan itu sambil mengusak usak pelan dagu, rahang, hingga pipi lelakinya.

“Eh siapa bilang,” lelaki itu berujar lagi dengan senyum kembali di bibir. “Ini ada satu yang masih suka pegang-pegang pipi aku.”

Lalu tangan yang perempuan berhenti, matanya melebar memperhatikan lelakinya yang masih cengar cengir dengan lesung pipit yang ia banggakan. Perlahan-lahan dia merasakan pipinya bersemburat semu memerah malu dan keki.

Dan dilanjutkan oleh tamparan di pipi lagi.

“Idih! Apa sih?!”

Suara tawa kekasihnya yang gemas membahana, mengaduh kecil karena tamparan main-main kecil hasil malu-malu salah tingkah beruntun tidak berhenti.

“Emang harusnya kita social distancing aja, nggak usah bandel main-main ke kostan segala. Omong kosong kayak gitu mending lewat telfon biar nggak bisa liat muka kamu.” Akhirnya yang perempuan berujar dengan memalingkan wajah setelah lelah salah tingkah.

“Loh, mukaku emang kenapa, coba, hm?”

“Nyebelin.”

“Nyebelin nyebelin kayak gini juga pernah dijawil malaikat.” Balas kekasihnya sambil tersenyum manis, memperlihatkan lesung pipitnya sekali lagi.

“Diem, deh, Yan.”

“Iya, iya, diem deh.”

“Shut it. “

“Love you too, Sa.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

“Arsa, ini baunya kayak parfum aku deh.”

Yang perempuan melirik sekilas kekasihnya yang masih telanjang dada dengan rambut basah, laki-laki itu memegang botol kaca kecil di sebelah tangannya dan kaus oblong hitam yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari.

Botol kecil itu isinya tinggal setengah, dengan tutup berwarna marun. Botol kaca itu terletak di belakang botol-botol tinggi perawatan wajah kekasihnya yang tidak sengaja ia senggol saat berkaca sekilas (dan saat itu juga kena omel sedikit oleh perempuannya dari jauh).

“Masa sih?” kekasihnya merespon sekenanya.

Yang laki-laki menengok kearah kekasihnya yang berbaring di kasur dengan handphone di tangannya. Alisnya mengerut setengah bingung dan penasaran.

“Iya, ini ada tulisannya. Merk parfum yang sering aku pake itu tuh, yang botolnya warna emas setengah transparan?” kata laki-laki itu sambil masih memperhatikan botol kecil di tangannya.

Tapi kekasihnya cuma menggumam pelan. Tidak ada jawaban pasti darinya dan tidak ada klarifikasi lebih lanjut.

Disemprotnya isi botol itu ke dadanya. Diusap sedikit dengan pergelangan tangannya lalu ia baui dalam-dalam.

“Iya nih, ya, beneran parfum aku.”

“Emang iya,” Perempuannya menjawab tak acuh, masih tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kekasihnya lakukan di depan cermin riasnya. “Udah, nggak usah gratakan. Awas ya, kalau ngejatohin apa-apa lagi—”

“Kamu suka juga sama baunya? Iya juga sih, lupa kalo ini tuh juga unisex,” Lelaki itu berkata sambil menyemprotkan parfum itu lagi beberapa kali ke leher, dada, dan baju di tangannya. “Kenapa nggak langsung beli yang gede aja, Sa?”

Tidak ada jawaban.

Yang laki-laki kembali mengerutkan kening, lalu ia taruh kembali botol itu ke tempatnya. Lalu berjalan kearah ranjang sambil memakai bajunya dan mengacak rambutnya yang basah.

“Eh, tapi kamu kayaknya nggak pernah make itu ya, kalau mau jalan sama aku?”

Oh.

Kekasihnya diam, tapi terlihat ibu jarinya juga berhenti menyentuh layar handphone.

“Ehm...”

“Ya nggak, sih? Bau kamu pasti wangi mawar parfum kamu yang botol kaca tinggi itu soalnya, seinget aku—”

“Iya, emang yang itu, soalnya paling suka yang itu.”

“Loh, terus ngapain beli kalo nggak pernah dipake?”

Diam lagi. Rasanya sulit untuk menjelaskan pada kekasihnya sendiri, perempuan itu cuma terbentur gengsi.

Tapi tak lama kemudian yang lelaki tiba-tiba sadar dan senang sendiri.

“Sa,” panggil lelakinya dengan nada yang perempuan itu benci bukan main “Kasih tau dong, parfumnya— parfum aku, kamu pake buat apa? Hm?”

Perempuan itu menghindari kontak mata, jemarinya bolak-balik sibuk mengetuk di permukaan handphonenya.

“Sa, c'mon, tell me.” tanya lelakinya lagi, kini sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah yang senyam-senyum jahil tepat di depan miliknya.

“Iseng aja.” jawab perempuannya cepat.

“Iseng aja tapi kok udah abis setengah botol?”

“Udah lama itu, dari tahun lalu.”

“Bohong.”

“Ng-nggak, beneran—”

“Pasti bohong,” yang laki-laki yakin dengan cengiran yang makin lebar. “Ya kan?”

Diam lagi. Yang keluar cuma decak kesal, perempuan itu menyerah dan bermaksud ingin jujur saja.

Laki-lakinya kemudian menggumam pelan.

“Coba nih, ya, aku tebak,” lelaki itu bicara lagi. “Pasti kamu semprot ke bantal kalo kamu tidur, iya nggak?”

“Nggak.”

“Ke baju?”

“Setengah bener, tapi baju kamu.”

Yang laki-laki mengangkat alis.

“Oh? Yang kamu pake?”

“Nggak. Aku nggak suka kalo baunya nempel di badan aku.”

“Lah, terus?”

Yang perempuan berdehem kecil sebentar.

“Ya, udah, gitu aja. Cuma buat aku ciumin baunya.”

Mata laki-lakinya melebar sebentar, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh dalam.

“Oh gitu? Dikekep sampe tidur nggak?”

“Sebenernya bukan itu tujuannya, tapi yah, kadang masih dipeluk sampe ketiduran.”

Oh?

“Biar apa dong cium-cium gituan?”

Perempuannya menggumam kecil, jemarinya menyusuri tekuk bahan seprai di dekatnya. Masih malu mau menatap balik kearah kekasihnya.

“Kangen aja. Terus nggak mau manggil kamu soalnya kamu suka sibuk di studio, takut ngeganggu progress aja.”

Yang lelaki akhirnya cuma bisa tersenyum, sedetik kemudian ia ikut berbaring di sisi kekasihnya. Ia tarik perempuannya merapat ke tubuh besarnya dan membiarkan perempuannya meneggelamkan wajah ke dadanya yang kini beraroma parfum yang baru ia kenakan.

“Aww, baby's feeling lonely sometimes, huh?” katanya pelan, ia elus rambut panjang kekasihnya dan ia kecup puncak kepalanya sekilas. “Lain kali telfon aja, atau samperin kalau nggak aku minta juga nggak papa. Aku seneng loh, ditemenin kalo di studio.”

Kekasihnya menggumam kedalam dadanya, mengusal wajah dan kepalanya disana.

“But somehow, bau parfum itu nggak kayak baunya kamu gitu, you know what i mean?”

Lelaki itu akhirnya meregangkan pelukannya dan menatap perempuannya yang kini mendongak.

“Gimana?”

“Pokoknya beda, something with your natural body odor, i think.”

“Maksud kamu keringet?”

“Ya nggak keringet juga sih,” yang perempuan terdiam sebentar menimbang-nimbang kata per katanya. “Tapi ada baunya yang kecampur sama parfum kamu itu yang bikin aku—”

Diam tiba-tiba, yang perempuan malu sendiri ingin melanjutkan.

Yang laki-laki malah jadi cengar-cengir.

“Bikin kamu apa? Hm?”

Yang dipelukan masih saja diam, namun akhirnya kembali merapatkan wajahnya ke dada bidang di hadapannya.

“Tau ah. Pikir sendiri.”

“Hehe mau bilang bau badan aku bikin kamu horny aja susah banget, Sa.”

Lalu pukulan kencang di sisi kanan dadanya.

“Aduh!”

“Berisik.”

Laki-laki itu masih senyam-senyum, makin penasaran lebih banyak tentang apa-apa yang pernah dirasakan kekasihnya kala mencium bau khas yang sering ia kenakan.

“Do you ever touch yourself to that smell, Sa?”

Lalu pukulan lagi, lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

“Aduh, sakit, babe, udah dong!”

Yang perempuan masih merapat di dada bidang itu, namun tidak lama kemudian ia menggumam kecil.

“P-pernah.”

“Apa?”

“Aku pernah... Touching myself to your shirt with your perfume's smell on it.”

Laki-lakinya mengerjap beberapa kali. Diam beberapa saat sambil masih sulit percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

“Oh fuck,” katanya kemudian. “That's kinda hot.”

“Shut up.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

Ada dua lengan kokoh yang melingkar pelan-pelan dari belakang tubuh feminin itu, lalu kemudian dagu yang bertumpu di bahu kecilnya.

“Sa, aku basonya lima ya.” Yang lelaki bergumam, pelukannya mengerat dan badannya reflek mendayu pelan dengan tubuh kekasihnya kekiri dan kekanan.

“Iya, itu punya kamu semua, aku cuma telor aja.”

“Terus aku nggak mau itu tuh, yang ijo ijo.”

“Iya nggak, itu buat aku juga, ih bacot banget. Yang masak siapa juga.”

“Iiih tapi nggak mauuu ntar kuahnya pait pait rasa sayur!” Lelaki itu cemberut, wajahnya ia usak ke perpotongan leher perempuannya.

Yang dicereweti menghela nafas gusar, perempuan itu memecahkan telur dan menaruh garpu yang dia gunakan sedaritadi. Setelahnya dia menjitak kecil kepala lelakinya yang tetap mengusak di lehernya hingga mengaduh terpendam ke kulit pucat kekasihnya.

“Nggak kerasa, Ryan, ya ampun, kamu tuh umur berapa sih?! Kayak balita aja milih-milih makannya!”

“Ih, kan tadi aku udah bilang nggak mau pake sayur...”

Lelaki itu masih saja merajuk, wajahnya tetap menempel di sana sehingga leher kekasihnya terpapar hela nafas kecewa.

Lalu dia gigit gemas sepetak kulit di sana, tanda protes.

“Angh!” Yang perempuan reflek memukul puncak kepala lelakinya hingga kontak leher dan wajah yang daritadi terpendam disana hilang. “Kenapa mainnya gigit-gigit sih?!”

“Abisnya, kamu sih...”

Laki-laki itu malah pindah haluan, ia tempelkan bibir di tengkuk di hadapannya dan memberi gigit gemas sekali lagi.

“A—ah, Yan, ih!”

_Oh?_

Ada senyum kecil yang terkembang di wajah yang lelaki.

Dia suka respon kekasihnya.

Dan akhirnya dia ulangi lagi— gigit kecil, lalu kecup beberapa kali di area kulit yang sama.

“Yaaan, ah, diem bisa nggak?!”

Yang laki laki tertawa kecil, bibirnya masih menempel di tengkuk kekasihnya. Lalu kecupannya menjalar ke perpotongan leher dan pundak pucat itu perlahan.

“Loh, emang kenapa?”

“Ini aku lagi masak gimana sih, malah iseng nggak bisa diem begini?”

Lelakinya memutar bola mata dan menghela nafas, membentur hawa hangat ke leher kekasihnya.

“Indomie-nya nggak bakal kemana-mana, Sa, yaelah, kalem aja.”

“Kamu yang harusnya kalem, Yan!” Tegur perempuan itu, tangannya menepuk-nepuk sisi kepala lelakinya yang dekat bertengger di bahunya dengan bibir yang masih sibuk.

“Hmm, aku kalem loh, ini. Nggak bikin ribut kan?” Lelaki itu menjawab, gumamnya membuat getar halus menjalar di leher perempuannya.

Cium berubah jadi gigit-gigit kecil, jilat dan kecup makin basah disana.

Yang perempuan mulai mendesah halus, bahkan pekik kecil terselip keluar kala geligi kekasihnya menjepit sepetak kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

“Kan, malah kamu yang berisik, Sa, ckckck.” Laki-laki itu berbisik, bibirnya tetap sibuk mengecup sana-sini.

“Yaaan—”

“HEH, ARSA??”

Keduanya terlonjak, langsung berjarak lagi tubuh mereka dan kedua kepalanya menengok kearah sumber suara.

Di ambang pintu dapur sudah berdiri perempuan mungil, memboyong piring kecil dan juga gelas tinggi di tangannya sambil menatap dengan mata melebar kearah mereka.

“Eh, M-mbak Ika...” Yang perempuan gelagapan kasak-kusuk tidak nyaman.

Memang dia dan juga tetangga kamarnya yang bernama Ika itu akrab sedari dulu. Keduanya senantiasa saling mem-back-up satu sama lain jika terjadi sesuatu, seperti meminta pembalut cadangan atau obat maag, atau juga mencari alasan untuk bapak penjaga kost bila kekasih mereka masing-masing ingin bertandang untuk bermalam (biasanya dengan berpura-pura pergi, lampu kamar dimatikan. Yang di dalam hanya perlu menjaga suara agar tidak terdengar dari luar, apapun yang dilakukan mereka disitu).

Tapi seeksplisit-eksplisitnya hubungan pertemanan mereka, perempuan itu menganggap Ika tidak akan pernah mau melihat dia dan kekasihnya bercumbu tepat didepan mata; terlebih lagi di dapur kostan yang merupakan fasilitas umum.

Lain dengan yang lelaki, malah tersenyum sopan seperti tidaj pernah terjadi apa-apa.

“Eh, Mbak, hehe. Lagi libur ya?”

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berujar dengan jengah sambil membuka kulkas.

“Untung gue yang dateng, Sa, bukan anak yang lain. Lebih gawat lagi kalo Mas Ojan yang mergokin. Bisa diarak keliling gang terus diusir lo dari kostan.”

Perempuan yang diajak bicara meringis, lalu mendelik galak kearah kekasihnya yang hanya dibalas dengan endikkan bahu.

Ika menutup pintu kulkas setelah menuang segelas susu cair dan juga mengambil satu potongan cheesecake.

“Bilang ke pacar lo, Sa, kalo lagi nggak di kamar jangan suka nyosor-nyosor. Kalo ketauan anak lain gue nggak bisa bikin alesan buat lo berdua.” Ujar Ika kemudian, seakan-akan kekasih temannya itu tidak ada di sana.

“Hehe, iya, Mbak, nggak bakal lagi kok.” Lelaki itu menjawab.

“Lagi ada ada aja, di dapur bukannya masak yang bener. Melar tu indomie ditinggal foreplay.” Ika berujar lagi sambil mendengus dan melangkah keluar dapur.

Yang laki-laki tertawa kecil, dihadiahi sikutan tajam dari perempuannya yang masih tidak bisa membalas apa-apa.

Namun kemudian dari kejauhan, Ika berujar lagi agak keras.

“Awas kalian ya, sampe zina di sana beneran Mbak aduin ke Mas Ojan.”

“NGGAK BAKAL, MBAK, YA TUHAN, NGGAK.” Kali ini akhirnya perempuan itu menjawab kawannya.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

“Yan,”

Yang dipanggil hanya menggumam, mengusal makin dalam ke pelukan perempuannya.

“Rambut udah gondrong. Kamu nggak gerah apa?”

“Hmm, nggak terlalu.” jawab lelaki itu, menggumam kedalam kulit selangka kekasihnya yang telanjang. Ia beri kecup sekilas, melepas hela nafas kecil disitu.

“Lepek loh. Sampe nempel di jidat kamu begini.” perempuan itu berkata lagi. Ia menyibak rambut bagian depan lelakinya hingga dahi berpeluh itu merasa angin yang akan mengeringkannya.

“Ya gimana lagi? Tadi kan capek, keringetan. Abis aku terus yang gerak.”

Sentil kecil di dahi yang menggigit.

“Aduh!”

“Nggak usah diungkit-ungkit,” perempuannya mengomel, lalu lanjut dengan dehem kecil dan suara pelan “lagian kamu sendiri yang bikin aku di bawah terus...”

Kekeh pelan dan kecup gemas dihadiahi di bagian putih leher di hadapan lelaki itu.

“Abis kamu gemes, kalau di bawah, _helpless_ kayak gitu.”

Sentil lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

“ADUH!”

“Jorok banget sih, pikirannya. Nggak boleh.”

“Ck, tadi aja mohon-mohon, sekarang galak lagi— ADUH!”

Lagi, sentil terus, tepat di dahi yang masih tetap basah.

“IYA MAAF!”

Kemudian baru berhenti.

Lelaki itu lalu meraih kearah dahinya, mengusap pelan bagian yang sakit. Lalu ia bawa jemarinya menyisir rambutnya ke belakang.

“Iya juga ya, udah gondrong.”

Kali ini jemari perempuannya menggantikan miliknya, perlahan-terus menerus.

“Iya kan? Aku bilang juga apa.”

Tatapan mereka bertemu, sambil masih bergerak jemari perempuan itu di rambut tebal lelakinya.

“Cukur apa jangan?”

“Terserah kamu. Ngganggu nggak?”

“Lumayan sih, suka nutupin mata, misalnya kayak tadi pas nunduk terus liat kamu di bawah gitu—”

“ _Can you please, stop talking about me in that position already?_ “

Kekeh lagi, kini sambil mencium gemas pipi wajah feminin di hadapannya, yang bersemu entah karena malu atau karena lelah.

“Iya, maaf. Nanti rapihin aja deh.”

Jemari itu terus lanjut menyisir helai-helai itu pelan.

“ _Can you do that for me, Sa?_ “

“ _Trimming your hair?_ “

Lalu dibalas dengan gumam tanpa memutus kontak mata.

“ _I can try._ “

“Kan lumayan hemat 15000 daripada ke _barbershop_ “

“Tapi nggak jamin ya. Siapa tahu aku nanti bikin kamu botak.”

“Kamu mau punya pacar botak?”

“Hmmm...”

“Jawab 'enggak' dong...”

Perempuan itu cuma menjawab dengan gumam lagi.

Sang lelaki merajuk sambil membenam kepalanya di ceruk leher kekasihnya, padahal jemari yang menyisirnya terus bergerak.

Mungkin sampai yang dimanja tertidur, atau keduanya (yang sama-sama sudah lelah) mengantuk.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

“Bau. Mandi dulu, baru boleh dapet peluk.” begitu kata perempuannya, yang protes sambil mendorong tubuh menjulang lelaki itu jauh dari rengkuh yang diinginkannya.

Sampai akhirnya dia menumpang mandi di tempat tinggal kekasihnya kini. Peluh dan lelah sehabis bermain basket mendadak di tengah panas mentari setelah kumpul reuni bersama teman-teman satu tempat kuliahnya dulu hilang setelah diguyur air dingin yang menyegarkan.

Tangannya sibuk mengusak rambutnya yang masih basah, membiarkan titik-titik air meluncur dari ujung-ujung helainya. Ia beringsut dari kamar mandi untuk mengambil baju ganti di dalam tasnya, tubuh bagian atasnya masih telanjang sedangkan handuk tersampir di pinggangnya.

“Astaga, Yan, kayak manusia goa aja keliyaran sambil telanjang gini. Kenapa nggak bilang minta ambilin baju di tas sih?” perempuannya mengernyit heran kala melihat kekasihnya yang sibuk mengeluarkan lembar demi lembar pakaian ganti yang ia siapkan di tas tadi.

Yang ditegur terkekeh kecil, melirik perempuan itu dengan kilat nakal di matanya dan alis yang naik sedikit.

“Yaelah, kayak jarang liat aja, Sa.”

“Bukan itu maksudnya— ah, bodo.”

Kekasihnya tertawa kemudian, sambil melepas handuk di pinggangnya setelah memakai celana pendek di bawahnya. Ia sampirkan kaus oblong hitamnya di pundak, entah bagaimana jalan pikirannya tapi dia masih belum mau mengenakannya dulu.

Pokoknya peluk, baru pakai baju.

“Sini.”

“Hah?”

Yang laki-laki merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kesamping, sementara kekasihnya makin mengernyit menatapnya tidak mengerti.

“Aku udah wangi, mana peluknya?”

“Gimana sih, baju belom rampung dipake udah minta peluk...”

“Kan tadi yang penting aku udah nggak bau, baru kamu mau kasih peluk. Ayo, cepetan, _where's my hug?_ ” lelaki itu merajuk sambil terus mendekat kearah kasur dimana kekasihnya terduduk yang daritadi sibuk dengan _handphone_ -nya ditangan.

Perempuan itu memutar bola matanya, menaruh _handphone_ di permukaan kasur lalu mengulur tangan kearah lelakinya.

“Sini.” panggilnya kecil.

Yang menunggu daritadi berbinar matanya, lalu menerjang kearah kekasihnya sampai tertidur tubuh yang lebih kecil itu di permukaan kasur— menempel dan terhimpit tubuh besar lelaki diatasnya.

“Yey, _recharge!_ ” kekeh lelaki itu dengan senyum lebar, mengusak kepalanya ke ceruk leher jenjang di rengkuhannya.

Diam-diam perempuan itu tersenyum, otomatis jemarinya ia bawa ke helai-helai rambut basah kepala yang bersandar di dadanya kini.

“Masih basah, Yan, nanti masuk angin, loh. Apa lagi kamu telanjang gini.”

“Ah, nanti juga kering sendiri. Hari ini panas kok.”

“Ck, dibilangin ngeyel banget sih.”

Cuma kekeh yang teredam kulit daerah selangka yang merespon.

Kemudian diam beberapa saat, hanya terdengar bunyi nafas halus yang bersautan dan juga jemari yang tidak henti mengelus rambut yang belum juga mengering.

“Yan,”

“Ya?”

“Kangen rambut kamu gondrong nggak?”

“Lah, kan baru kemaren juga kamu cukur, Sa.”

“Ya kan, mungkin aja. Kayak kalau kebanyakan perempuan, kalau abis potong rambut suka nyesel terus kangen rambut panjangnya gitu.”

“Nggak juga sih, kalau inget tadi keringetan ngebasket, kayaknya kalau rambut masih gondrong aku perlu pinjem karet rambut kamu tadi di lapangan, Sa.”

“Iya juga ya, jadi nggak terlalu gerah kalau keringetan.”

Lelaki itu menggumam, kini ia menutup mata sambil menghirup dalam jejak parfum yang kekasihnya pakai di titik nadi lehernya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pelukan kekasihnya tidak lagi cukup untuknya siang itu.

“Sa,”

“Ya?”

Tubuh besar itu mengambil jarak dari figur feminin di bawahnya, kontak helai rambut basahnya dengan jemari kekasihnya terputus kemudian. Ditatapnya lurus kearah mata kekasihnya lamat-lamat.

“Tadi kan aku minta peluk aja, tapi sekarang pengen nambah, boleh?”

Yang ditanya diam sesaat, wajahnya terasa memanas dan terpaksa memutus kontak mata dengan kekasihnya.

“Gimana sih, bukannya baru mandi?”

“Nggak apa, mandi lagi abis ini kan bisa.”

“Kamu apa nggak merasa bersalah buang-buang air?”

“Loh, seenggaknya aku nggak ngajak kamu mandi berdua tadi, bisa-bisa lebih banyak air yang kebuang kan?”

“Ih, goblok...”

“Eh, kasar. Nggak boleh.”

“ _Sorry._ “

Lelaki di atas tertawa kecil, menatap perempuannya malu-malu akhirnya menatap kearahnya lagi.

Ia raih tangan putih kekasihnya, ia bimbing melingkari lehernya sembari meminimalisir jarak wajahnya dengan wajah feminin di bawahnya. Dikecup pelan bibir di hadapannya yang kemudian dihadiahi respon berupa usal jemari di rambut basahnya.

“Nggak capek?” tanya perempuannya dengan hela nafas yang membentur bibir lelakinya.

“Nggak. _This is the way to fully recharge my energy_ malah.” jawab lelaki itu terkekeh lagi, sambil kecup sana-sini— makin banyak, makin sering. Terus-terusan, sampai remat jemari di belakang kepalanya mengerat lebih lagi.

Terik hawa matahari dan bau shampoo, awal dari omong kosong yang berakhir dengan saling pinjam— berbagi energi.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kumpulan drabbles di alternate universe (?) tentang Ryan dan Arsa. Kinda a sequel (??) for Scio series that i posted in wattpad under the username singinglight (uhuk yang masih belom kelar juga sampe sekarang uhuk tapi silahkan kalau ada yang mau mampir). Sengaja dibawa kesini aja karena cerita-cerita disini bakal banyak konten dengan suggestive themes dan borderline joroq (or maybe, someday, will crossing that line eventually) dan berpotensi melanggar guideline wattpad.

30 derajat, malam ini terasa lebih gerah lagi kala pergumulan tadi baru tuntas dan lepas. Yang perempuan memejam mata sambil sebelah tangannya masih menopang erat pada bahu lebar yang menaunginya, sebelahnya lagi ia sisirkan pada lebat rambut lelakinya yang basah dengan keringat. Yang lelaki masih terengah kecil, wajahnya menyusup ke celah leher kekasihnya dengan kecup kecil dan juga menghirup jejak parfum yang dipakai perempuan itu.

“Yan, berat.” perempuan itu mengeluh sambil menepuk bahu lelakinya beberapa kali.

“Love you too, Sa.” lelaki itu malah cengar-cengir mengangkat wajahnya, kini menghujani pipi bersemu kekasih dibawahnya dengan kecup gemas.

“Yaaan, ih, awas nggak!”

“Ck, kamu mah...”

Lelaki itu mengeluh sebentar, namun tetap menurut dengan bibirnya yang sedikit maju merajuk. Ia hapus kontak intim dengan kekasih dibawahnya, bangun sebentar untuk membuang bekas pengaman ke tempat sampah dekat nakas lalu bergabung kembali dengan perempuannya yang masih berbaring polos telentang.

Dengan 30 derajat dan ac bekas yang freonnya sudah soak membuat selimut di sudut tempat tidur kusut teronggok.

Tapi masih ingin memanja dan dimanja, yang lelaki menempelkan kulitnya ke kulit kekasihnya. Hangat bertemu hangat lagi.

“Astaga, Ryan!”

Perempuan di pelukannya mengeluh menggeliat, lelaki itu masih saja memeluk erat.

“Kenapa sih? Aku kan mau peluk!”

“Panas, Yan, emang kamu nggak gerah apa?”

“Gerah sih. Tapi lebih pengen peluk, gimana dong?”

Yang perempuan memutar bola matanya. Ia rasakan pipinya menempel pada dada telanjang lelaki yang memeluknya, masih lengket, tercium sisa cologne dan keringat. Perpaduan yang sebenarnya ia suka.

“Aku nginep ya?” tanya lelaki itu sambil mencium sekilas puncak kepala kekasihnya.

Yang ditanya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah lelakinya yang masih berpeluh di dahi. Ia bawa jemarinya ke anak rambut kekasihnya, menyisirnya kebelakang hingga helai-helai basah itu tidak menutupi dahi dan juga alis tegas di hadapannya.

“Nggak dicariin? Katanya besok mau nganter mama kamu kondangan?”

“Nggak jadi. Kemaren mama salah liat tanggalan, kondangannya baru minggu depan kok.”

Perempuan di pelukannya menggumam.

“Yaudah, besok temenin ke ABC ya, kalo gitu.”

“Ngapain?”

“Beli ac. Sumpah, gerah banget akhir-akhir ini.”

Yang lelaki terkekeh.

“Asik, kalo udah ganti jadi nggak gampang gerah, bisa cuddle lama-lama dong.”

Lalu dibalas oleh pukulan tepat di dada kirinya yang direspon dengan ringisan kecil. Tapi lelaki itu tetap bicara.

“Tapi nanti masuk angin nggak sih, kalo ac-nya baru?”

Pukul lagi.

“Aduh!”

“Kenapa mikirinnya gituan mulu sih, jorok.”

“Loh, kan aku cuma nanya,” terang lelaki itu. “Biar nyaman setelah capek juga dong, babe.”

Yang perempuan menggumam tidak nyaman lagi kala ia rasakan pelukan lelakinya mengerat disekitar tubuhnya. Badan telanjangnya makin menempel pada tubuh hangat kekasihnya.

“Astaga, Yan, kamu tuh keringetan loh!”

“Eh, kamu kan juga keringetan, emang kenapa sama keringet aku, hm?”

“Bukan keringet doang, Yan, tapi ini gerah banget! Badan kamu lengket! Kenapa sih suka banget ngekep kayak gini?!” perempuan itu masih terus mengeluh sambil menggeliat di rengkuhan erat kekasihnya. Ia pukul pelan dada bidang di depannya berkali-kali.

“Lepas nggak?!”

“Nggak mau ah.” lelaki itu mengeratkan pelukannya, masih cengengesan.

Wajah feminin itu makin tenggelam dalam dada bidang kekasihnya. Sejejak wangi cologne makin tercium diantara bau maskulin yang menguar dari sana. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia dorong dada itu dengan kedua tangannya yang masih lemas namun tetap makin mengerat. Perempuan itu menggeram merajuk, tidak punya pilihan lain selain memerangkap sepetak kulit dada kekasihnya di giginya dan menggigit pelan.

“Ah!” respon lelaki itu terkejut, pelukannya masih melingkar di badan kecil itu namun tidak seerat sebelumnya. “Did you just bit me?!”

Perempuan di rengkuhannya mendongak memandang kekasihnya yang matanya membesar terkejut.

“Rasain! Aku sesek, gerah, kamunya nggak mau denger sih—”

Namun lelaki itu malah kembali mengeratkan pelukannya, menahan kepala kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

Dan dihadiahi gigitan lagi, tidak jauh dari yang pertama. Tapi tetap yang lelaki tidak mau lepas, yang perempuan terus menggeliat ingin kebalikannya.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sampai dua gigitan jadi tiga, empat, lima, enam.

Mulut yang tadinya mengeluarkan ringisan kini terselip erang rendah.

Lalu yang perempuan berhenti, buru-buru mendangak lagi setelah sadar gerakan kecil tubuh bagian bawah lelakinya yang makin gelisah.

“Yan, kamu—”

“Salah sendiri, gigit-gigit terus.”

Dalam sekali gerak, kini yang lelaki menaungi tubuh feminin kekasihnya. Lagi.

“Demi apa, Yan, jangan bilang kamu pengen—”

“Semua gara-gara kamu. Pokoknya salah kamu,” lelaki itu meraih keatas nakas, mengambil kotak kemasan kecil dan mengguncangnya. “Masih ada. Tenang aja.”

“BUKAN ITU MAKSUD AKU—”

“Gantian ya, sekarang aku yang gigit-gigit, aku kekep semaleman, biar kamu makin gerah.


End file.
